dgraymanfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Prizark
Character outline 'Prizark ' also known as '"The Tank" '(Prizark) Is the 17th disciple of the Noah family he is the disciple of Wraith. Appearance Prizark, is a huge male from Moscow, Russia, He is bald, with a sliver like chrome skin color, he wears a trench coat, spiked boots, and gloves, his stigmata don't appear anywhere expect on his neck which is covered by a scarf. Personality Prizak, is a though, heartless, and cold Russian male,he loves violence, and is friends with fellow Noah's Goblin,and Jao unlike the deceased Noah of Wraith Skin, Prizark doesn't eat sweets, he prefers meats and drinks Vodka such as steak, sausage, lamb, goat meat, deer, and whale steak. Every chance he gets he will fight, and to the death, he fought Tyki over Prizarks love for meat, and the fact he drinks Vodka, Tyki ended up with a broken arm*( which healed), and bruises. Prizark uses his brute strength, speed, and agility to surprise his foes (Once he hid under the snow, and then when Kanda walked over him, he grabbed Kanda's leg and then jumped out the snow, and then threw Kanda into a tree, and then broke Kanda's back) Like the previous Noah of Wraith Prizark has a dislike for Kanda, he almost killed him three times. History Prizark grew up in the slums of Moscow, he had a normal childhood life, he was frequently bullied, however after he became a Noah when he was 23 he used his new found powers to kill the bullies, and all who he viewed as a threat, which included his own family. Synopsis Surprises Arc During the Surprises Arc, Prizark engaged in a one man guerrilla warfare with the Black Order in Canada, he ambushed Kanda and his team killing, all and breaking Kanda's back, in Italy, he hid in a building, and then along with a number of level 4 and 3 akuma, he ambushed and wounded Kory* ( by breaking his legs), and critically injured Lenalee Lee (By smashing her repeatedly into the ground), In Alaska, he ambushed and wounded Lavi and the bookman, by throwing a glacier on top of them. Dealing with the Devil Arc Prizark was dispatched to retrieve a shard of innocence in China, there he slaughtered an entire village, which turned out to be Lenalee and her brothers hometown, the rebuilt Asian branch dispatched a team of exorcist to engage the Noah, but he killed them all, he then ran into a disgraced Exorcist Sou Chung lee Lenalee Lee's and Komui's older brother, who failed to kill the akuma that killed their family. He offered to make a deal with the shy and rogue exorcist, in exchange for bring back the siblings parents, Sou would help him to break into the European Branch. After they broke in, they ran into Lenalee and Komui hiding in the Basement with a group of orphans, while the two recognized Prizark, they didn't recognized Sou, until Sou reveled it was him. Lenalee pleaded with Sou reminding him the Noah had tricked him, but because Sou was overcome with guilt for what happened, he refused to listen, however Prizark kept taunting the disgraced exorcist, as this was his plan to turn Sou into a fallen one, in order for him to destroy the Order and Kanda, he then killed Hevlaska and stole all her innocence. Truth and lies Arc Prizark, along with Jao, and Goblin were sent to Prizark hometown of Russia Category:Noah Characters Category:Noah Members